


For the people!

by tikosleep



Series: For Ranowa [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep





	For the people!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015313) by [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa). 



"For the people. Fuck the king."


End file.
